


Burning

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sherlock Holmes (TV), Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Es arrastrado contra la corriente de éxtasis, abrasado por el fuego interno, convulsionando por los temblores y gimoteando blasfemias de índole sexual. La maraña de liviandad es cesante y el rostro del detective de ojos heterocromáticos no desaparece de su mente.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	Burning

Recibió un mensaje de Sherlock y torció el gesto al leer que su pareja no vendría a casa hasta más tarde. Tal parece que algo salió mal en el caso, aunque Holmes pensaba que los alardeos de su novio fueron el detonante del inconveniente; sabiendo perfectamente que el detective contemporáneo no podría mantener la boca cerrada. Pudo acompañarlo en el caso junto al doctor Watson, pero el hombre de otra época prefirió quedarse en la habitación del hotel. La ciudad de Las Vegas tenía mucho que ofrecer, es una lastima que haya disfrutado de eso sin la compañía de su novio.

La buena noticia es que luego de que el caso terminara, meramente el doctor regresaría a Londres y la pareja de detectives permanecerían en la ciudad del pecado por unos días más.

El de piel bronceada portaba una bata de seda oscura y sus pies andaban descalzos sobre el piso alfombrado. El dormitorio se hallaba a oscuras, siendo tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la ciudad y de la luna llena. Trazó su camino hacia el ventanal para observar el paisaje que le ofrecían, cruzándose de brazos y recargando la frente contra el cristal.

Con erubescencia recuerda que Sherlock poseyó su cuerpo contra el ventanal y un hormigueo comienza a incomodar sus partes bajas. Descruza los brazos, procediendo a presionar las palmas de sus manos en el frío vidriado. Cierra los párpados, imaginando que su amante de cabellera azabache se encuentra detrás de él, aspirando su cuello mientras que sus largos falanges recorren incitantemente sus caderas y bajan hasta sus muslos, ahí la suave piel es agarrada con fuerza y pronto la atención de la zurda se dirige a uno de los glúteos.

El jadeo que suelta el varón de hebras castañas empaña el vidrio y a continuación Holmes deshace el nudo del listón, abriendo la prenda para poder comprimir su pecho en el ventanal; gimoteando dócilmente por la sensación helada en sus pezones marrones.

La diestra se encamina hacia el sur y la polla flácida es sujetada para enseguida ser estimulada con movimientos sosegados. El castaño emite un sonoro gemido, percatándose de cómo su miembro se pone duro por el subir y bajar de su mano. Con la mano desocupada se tapa la boca, evocando que su amante ha tenido que callarlo para no aturdir al zagal rubio con el frenesí. Aumenta el ritmo de su onanismo, apreciando lo caliente que se está poniendo el falo y como las venas empiezan a brotar.

Empero siente que le falta algo a su ritual de placer.

Entendiendo espléndidamente su cuerpo, deja de masturbarse y descubre su boca para posteriormente encauzar sus piernas hasta la mesa de noche. Del primer cajón saca un objeto largo y de color rosa. Abre el siguiente cajón y agarra un lubricante a base de agua; teniendo los dos objetos se posiciona boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Separa las piernas, haciendo a un lado el consolador y dedicándose en abrir la tapa del lubricante. Al aplicarse una buena cantidad en los dedos, procede a llevarlos hacia su cavidad anal. Estando en ese punto, aventura a uno de sus dedos en introducirse.

Gime y cuando el falange está enteramente adentro, empieza a sacarlo y otra vez a meterlo de manera secuencial. La diestra se encarga de preparar su agujero estrecho ínterin la zurda acoge la polla y nuevamente es estimulada. Un segundo dátil se abre paso en el interior y la hendidura de la polla es apretada, mandando una corriente desbordante a la espina dorsal del moreno. Los talones de Holmes se plantan encima de la cama, entre tanto, arquea la espalda por tocar una zona tan sensible de su erección y tijerea su canal resbaladizo con dos dedos.

—Joder... —Suelta excitadamente, deslizando sus dátiles entre las paredes musculares de su estrechez y acariciando de forma circular su bálano—. Sherlock... Sherlock...

Continúa pronunciando el nombre de su amado entre gemidos a la vez que adentra un tercer dedo en su apretado pasaje.

Luego del estiramiento dactilar, retira los falanges y a posteriori coge el consolador para encenderlo. Antes de meterlo en su interior, decide jugar un poco con su erección, pasando el vibrador por su contorno cálido. Holmes lanza palabras impuras por lo increíble que se sienten las vibraciones en su endurecido pene. Las estimulaciones se vuelven en demasía al tocar el frenillo y rápidamente aparta el aparato de ese lugar; respirando agitado y percibiendo la llamarada que se ha asentado en su ingle.

—Sigue, Sherlock... Por favor, golpea tu polla dentro de mi agujero necesitado... —Bisbisea encandilado por el placer que empieza a consumirlo mientras se inserta el consolador en su apertura, enterrándolo completamente hasta el final—. ¡Ah! No te detengas. Fóllame. —Suspira—. Fóllame duro y no tengas piedad... —Traga saliva—. Fóllame como la puta que soy...

Sus pies patinan de vez en cuando sobre las sabanas, deleitándose por la explosión de fruición que le brinda el meneo intenso del consolador. Clama, experimentando un fuego violento que quema cada parte de su piel atezado.

La temperatura de su anatomía se eleva a medida que el juguete permanece dentro y su abandonada polla está próximo a soltar su semilla. Se retuerce cuando la punta del vibrador choca contra la glándula de placer, haciendo que sus orbes acaramelados se pongan en blanco.

Es arrastrado contra la corriente de éxtasis, abrasado por el fuego interno, convulsionando por los temblores y gimoteando blasfemias de índole sexual. La maraña de liviandad es cesante y el rostro del detective de ojos heterocromáticos no desaparece de su mente.

Tan perdido está en la propia lujuria que no se da cuenta que cierto hombre alto con gabardina ha entrando a la habitación. Los ojos azules se fijan en el acto erótico que el británico extemporáneo le está ofreciendo sin siquiera saberlo. Sonriente, el morocho se traslada despacioso hasta pararse cerca del borde de la cama, viendo los movimientos sensuales de su amante. Su virilidad empieza a despertar y todavía mirando a Holmes satisfacerse a sí mismo, se desviste con tranquilidad.

Aprovechando que Holmes tiene las piernas abiertas, palpa con suavidad los muslos y esboza una sonrisa porque el gesto no ha servido para que el castaño reaccione. Las palmas viajan hacia la pelvis del hombre de baja estatura, de seguida los dátiles se deslizan por dicha zona y pronto se encaminan hasta el empalme del moreno.

Lo almendrados ojos se abre prestamente cuando su falo es aprisionado por una mano. La tensión que generó la inesperada acción desaparece del británico con cabellera chocolate; ulteriormente sonrió a su amante y él le devolvió el gesto.

Las grandes manos del azabache acarician la dura virilidad y los testículos de su pareja. El castaño se dobla imprevistamente por una nueva ola inmensa de placer producida por el vibrador. Sherlock lo contempla como un depredador, incrementando su excitación y percibiendo como su pene le demanda por atención de inmediata. Sin embargo, rechaza la necesidad de su longitud y prosigue en hacerle una paja a Holmes. Sus orbes en ese momento cambian de tono, transformándose a un completo gris y centellando lujuria al mismo tiempo que el detective extemporáneo extrae el consolador y lo deja a un lado.

Tomándolo como una invitación, Sherlock consigue la botella de lubricante y una vez que se unta el líquido en su miembro, se acomoda entre las piernas de su amante y deprisa coge la erección para guiarla hacia la apertura húmeda del castaño. El largo miembro ingresa enteramente hasta el fondo de una estocada; anticipadamente el zagal de hebras oscuras calla a Holmes con un profundo beso francés, evitando que grite obscenamente por la reciente intromisión.

El médico blondo se halla en la habitación continua y quieren evitar incomodarlo con las vulgaridades que ambos suelen decir mientras follan.

La gruesa polla de Sherlock se retira unos centímetros y de nuevo vuelve a entrar, causando que Holmes aferre sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El vaivén de caderas inicia y el moreno obtiene un aluvión de placer ínterin su ceñido agujero es martillado vehemente por la cálida carne dura de su pareja.

—Sherlock, mi amor... —Susurra cuando los labios de ambos se separan—. Dámelo todo, quiero sentirte más duro...

—Procura no gritar. —Le da un beso fugaz y endereza su espalda para sujetar con brío las caderas y acelerar las embestidas.

El interior del moreno retiembla con cada estocada, recibiendo gustosamente los raudos golpeteos de la vigorosa polla del detective de ojos bicolor. Holmes se cubre la boca con la diestra y la velocidad de los empujes incrementa, haciendo que sea más complicado poder callar sus gemidos libidinosos. El varón londinense se percata de eso y se inclina para apartar la mano del otro londinense, permitiéndose aplastar el atractivo cuerpo de Holmes con el suyo y prestamente dan rienda suelta a un fogoso beso.

Los dedos del hombre victoriano se enredan en los rizos oscuros del británico coetáneo, regocijándose por el exorbitante acto lúbrico que hace que sus mentes divaguen, sus cuerpos se quemen y sus miembros estén prontamente a punto de estallar por el desenfreno concupiscente.

El poseedor de ojos whiskey frunce el ceño al ya no tener a su amante en su interior, pero aquello se soluciona cuando Sherlock le ordena que se quite la bata de seda y luego de que la prenda caiga al piso, el pecho de Holmes se presiona sobre la cama y su regordete trasero queda en alto. Ipso facto, el detective consultor de la actual Londres se coloca detrás del moreno, sujetando y después metiendo su gorda polla en la cavidad tibia y escurridiza.

« _Ardiente_ ».

Ambos eran fuego y estaban ardiendo.

Holmes apretó con fuerza los dientes, obligándose a mantenerse callado y respirando entrecortadamente. El largo falo de Sherlock se introducía fieramente en su pequeño orificio y sus luceros marrones mezclados con miel se empañaron por las lágrimas de goce que aún no salían.

No permanecen por mucho tiempo en esa posición. El azabache detiene sus empujes y sale de la estrechez de su novio. Los dos se miran fijamente y Holmes capta lo que su pareja le propone.

Sherlock se acuesta sobre su espalda y ve como el moreno se posiciona a horcajadas de él, cogiendo su larga y gruesa polla para enseguida alinearla con su apretado agujero y ulteriormente se lo empotró hondamente. El castaño gime bajito porque esa estocada ha alcanzado su próstata y luego apoya sus manos en el abdomen níveo de su amante; comenzando a ascender y descender. Cabalga raudamente, perdiéndose en los confines de la lascivia y conectando sus iris marrones con los iris grisáceos. Sherlock siempre lo observa famélicamente y con un tinte de alarde, diciendo que tiene al hombre perfecto entre sus brazos.

¿Eso engrandecía el ego de Holmes? Absolutamente sí.

El de piel bronceada se recarga sobre el azabache y apasionadamente le habla cerca de su rostro.

—Lléname, Sherlock. —Hace un meneo circular y el detective de cabello oscuro gruñe—. Llena mi agujero desvergonzado con tu caliente semen... —El susurro se oye cargado de lujuria.

—Si tanto quieres mi semen, móntame más rápido. —El ordena en voz baja y clava sus uñas en la tersa piel de la cintura cuando Holmes acata con la orden y deprisa comienza a empotrarse vigorosamente su increíble polla—. Eso es, bebé. Haz que tu agujero necesitado se trague completamente mi polla. —Atrae su rostro para un sucio beso—. Déjame que te llene hasta que veas las estrellas.

—Sherlock... —Bisbisea con suavidad—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

El trasero de burbuja del moreno es amasado por el detective contemporáneo, mientras tanto, las penetraciones se intensifican y ambos británicos entendieron que faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. Holmes cerro los párpados y tensó la mandíbula para no gemir en voz alta mientras eyaculaba sobre su propio abdomen y el de su amante. Un apretamiento involuntario por parte de las paredes musculares del moreno hizo que Sherlock no pudiera más y terminó derraman su semilla cálida en la estrecha cavidad. Tal como lo dijo, Holmes vio estrellas y unas lágrimas de placer se escaparon de sus orbes.

Todavía estando unidos, Holmes se recuesta en el pecho de su pareja y Sherlock lo abraza protectoramente. Los hombres intentan calmar su respiración y en ese momento el azabache gira la cabeza a la izquierda, al ver el celular de su novio encima de la mesita de noche. Él toma el celular y confirma que es media noche.

Una sonrisa divertida surca sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Holmes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Holmes. —Dice sonriente.

El castaño alza la mirada para contemplar sorprendido a su amado y entonces comienza a reír ligeramente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este especial por el cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Shippear Sherlock x Sherlock es genial lmao


End file.
